


Convivencia puesta a prueba

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [120]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Outsider, Parenthood, Pets, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Smoking, Spanking, THTV, Touring, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 109] De ser padres en un tour, y lidiar consigo mismo, el otro, y un bebé.





	1. 1.- EP04: Tras cuatro paredes

**Author's Note:**

> De los THTVs, así que pueden buscar las escenas y corroborar que coinciden~

**1.- EP04: Tras cuatro paredes**

 

Porque necesitaban sí o sí reunirse en Berlín para ultimar detalles del tour, la banda rentó un pequeño estudio con dormitorios incluidos al que se mudaron los cuatro en acuerdo unánime para trabajar lo máximo posible antes de lanzarse a la gira. Con ellos vino compañía extra, como fue Klaus, Stefan, y los perros, que en conjunto sumaron un buen número de individuos yendo de aquí a allá mientras se llevaban a cabo los preparativos del tour y las filmaciones del episodio de THTV que se subiría la siguiente semana.

Bajo un riguroso contrato que les prohibía mencionar a Klaus, no tanto para esconder su presencia como para preservar su anonimato, Eric tenía prohibido grabar al pequeño bebé y editar cualquier sonido de llanto que los micrófonos pudieran captar, lo cual no fue una dificultad considerando que Stefan era quien se encargaba de mantener al bebé alejado del paso de las cámaras y les permitía a Gustav y a Georgie concentrarse en la preproducción de los conciertos que ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

—A veces pienso que no lo vamos a lograr a tiempo —le confesó Georgie a Gustav justo la mañana en que Bill tenía al equipo de video detrás de sí para mostrar las instalaciones.

—¿Pero cuándo no lo hemos conseguido? —Buscó Gustav consolarla.

Con Bill yendo de aquí a allá explicando las dinámicas en vivienda, además de enfatizar la labor que cumpliría cada uno tocando más de un instrumento en ese siguiente tour, fue Eric quien pidió repetir una toma porque justo entonces apareció en la esquina del recuadro Gustav dándole de comer a Klaus una mordida de su pan tostado con mermelada.

—Mejor grabemos otras escenas de interiores —sugirió Eric, y Bill le siguió de cerca a la siguiente habitación.

Tom, que en esos momentos estaba absorto con su laptop en el regazo y trabajando en los efectos de sonido que le permitirían a Bill modular la voz para que fuera idéntica a la versión del disco, se limitó a suspirar.

—Por un segundo pensé que montaría una rabieta… —Confesó en voz baja a sus compañeros de banda—. Es poco el tiempo que puede dedicarle a la grabación del episodio, y hace rato le gritó a uno de los asistentes por interponerse en una toma. Pensé que haría lo mismo con Klaus, y que lo pondría a llorar.

—Quiero ver que lo intente —gruñó Gustav con amenaza en su voz, pero ojos tiernos para Klaus, que volvía a abrir la boca a la espera de un poco más de comida.

—No lo hará —intervino Georgie, a unos metros de ambos y desde la cocina poniendo la cafetera a funcionar para que después el café hiciera lo mismo con ellos—. Sabe bien las consecuencias de sus actos si se atreve…

Tras el desayuno (del cual Eric también hizo unas tomas), pasaron a la sala de ensayos, en donde Pumba rondaba libre mordisqueando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Eso había ocasionado que Gustav mudara su set de batería a la única habitación insonorizada del estudio-departamento, y por supuesto, que detrás de esas paredes él viviera en una burbuja propia a la que nadie más tenía acceso.

Cuando fue su turno de salir en la grabación, Gustav tuvo que renunciar a tener a Klaus en sus muslos y golpeando con su mano dominante la batería más cercana. Todavía faltaba tiempo antes de que él pudiera darle lecciones a su retoño, pero moría de impaciencia por hacerlo, y sintió un pinchazo de dolor cuando Stefan se lo retiró para que Gustav pudiera tocar un par de acordes y Eric se diera por satisfecho.

De ahí fue que salió un fragmento bastante revelador, donde Gustav declaró tener paciencia para esperar a que fuera su turno para tocar, y en un giro que nadie vio venir, hablar también de “the beautiful guitar player”, y tras una pausa que le hizo desviar la mirada de las lentes de la cámara o corría el riesgo de sonrojarse, “the fabulous bass player”, que viniendo de alguien a quien los halagos sinceros le costaban horrores, era toda una declaración a tomarse en cuenta.

Durante la edición Eric se debatió entre cortar ese fragmento y fingir que no había ocurrido, pero resultó ser Bill quien le dio banderín verde al respecto, porque por algo tenían que empezar para sacar a la luz la relación que tenían Gustav y Georgie, y nada mejor que unas cuantas señales sueltas con desparpajo aquí y allá para que después las fans no se quejaran de haber sido sorprendidas de improviso.

De ello se enterarían más tarde esa misma noche el resto de los miembros de la banda, y en una reunión informal en torno a la mesa donde hacían sus comidas al tiempo que revisaban correos y demás, lo conversaron con un par de kebabs y varios botellines de cerveza.

—¿En serio dijiste eso de mí? —Le chanceó Georgie a Gustav, un poco achispada ahora que podía beber un poco más aprovechando que tenía para Klaus suficiente leche almacenada en el refrigerador y no había consecuencias si ingería un poco de alcohol a deshoras—. Awww, Gusti…

—Sí, eres taaan dulce —se burló Tom por su cuenta, batiendo pestañas y pateando al baterista por debajo de la mesa para tomarle el pelo—. No sabía que pensabas eso de mí, creí que era Bill tu favorito.

—Soy el favorito —enfatizó el menor de los gemelos con altivez, que perdió tras un trago a su botella de cerveza y el posterior eructo que resonó en el cuarto—. ¡Ops!

Con Klaus dormido a pierna suelta en el sofá y rodeado de los tres perros como sus fieles guardianes, Georgie le amonestó por hacer ruido, pues si bien Klaus tendía a un sueño pesado igual que Gustav, no por ello era infalible, y si se despertaba asustado corrían el riesgo de que se negara a volver a dormir sin importar cuán cansado estuviera.

—Shhh, o lo van a despertar y no me haré responsable si llora —dijo la bajista tras haberse ido a asomar al bulto de mantas que era Klaus y comprobar que dormía, así como que Maxi velaba por su bienestar como el más fiero guardián que nadie hubiera conocido.

—Ok, ok —accedió Bill a controlar sus gases—, tú ganas. Con amenazas como esas…

Y en un tono de voz más sosegado que el de antes, continuaron charlando por unas horas más.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- EP05: Desperfectos y paliativos.

**2.- EP05: Desperfectos y paliativos.**

 

La buena y la mala suerte estuvieron presentes en una mezcla racémica a lo largo de los siguientes días.

Por un lado, la tensión que sintieron cuando el equipo de iluminación comenzó a montar el escenario fue creciendo a niveles exponenciales como un castillo de cartas, al que el menor rastro de brisa podría derrumbar… Bill era quien más inseguridades experimentaba al respecto, pues su posición en el escenario colocaba en riesgo una gran parte de los avances que ya tenían hechos en materia de calidad de sonido, y si resultaba que el sonido de la batería de Gustav interfería con el de su micrófono, bien podrían desde ya considerarse jodidos, pero no fue el caso. El universo se compadeció de ellos, y el primer ensayo oficial que llevaron a cabo con las luces y el equipo electrónico de sonido montado igual que estaría en los escenarios que visitarían durante el siguiente mes marchó de maravilla no sólo para ellos como banda, sino para todos los involucrados en el personal que les acompañaba.

Por el otro… Más que contarse como grandes calamidades, algunos desperfectos con los que se toparon resultaron, en el menor de los casos irritantes, y en el peor, motivo para querer enterrar el rostro en una almohada mullida y gritar hasta quedarse afónicos.

Prueba de ello fueron las cajas contenedoras en las que iban a movilizar los instrumentos y el material necesario para que los shows se llevaran a cabo. Para los gemelos y Georgie no tenían nada de destacables, pero Gustav se puso frenético cuando al revisarlas descubrió imperfectos tan estúpidos que parecían hechas con la misma habilidad que tendría un principiante de Gymnasium en un curso de carpintería amateur, por lo que tomó el asunto en sus manos (literalmente) y se dedicó con otros dos miembros del equipo a hacerles los arreglos pertinentes para que a mitad del tour no se convirtieran en un dolor de cabeza.

Ello le ocasionó ampollas en las manos y algunas astillas enterradas que Georgie le curó y después besó con una nana aprendida en español (“sana, sana, colita de rana…”) igual que hacía con Klaus cuando éste por casualidad se golpeaba y lloraba, por lo que Gustav aceptó el gesto estoico frente a terceros, pero a solas se lo agradecía con la misma delicadeza.

Otro inconveniente fueron los vestuarios por los que Bill ya se había tenido que discutir con la empresa de manufactura contratada para ello. Prendas que el menor de los gemelos recibió con una amplia sonrisa, y un tibio recibimiento por el resto de los presentes, quienes los consideraban más bien disfraces y de mal gusto.

—Genial, mi camiseta está rota y repleta de agujeros —comentó Gustav apenas ponerse la primera prenda, y Bill no tardó en tacharlo de inculto porque “esa era la moda” y más le valía aceptarlo.

Ya que Tom iba paseándose por ahí con una camiseta que parecía haberse lavado en una licuadora y después sido objeto de juego de Pumba, Georgie fue quien se sumó a Gustav al mirarse al espejo con la corona de Bill puesta y lamentarse porque su vestuario no era ni la décima parte de lo bonito que era el suyo.

Con una chaqueta negra y escaso colorido extra por medio de un par de líneas cosidas al frente, Georgie giró ante el espejo que le devolvía su imagen y al menos agradeció no haber descuidado su rutina de ejercicio, porque debajo tenía que vestir una blusa entallada y sin mangas, que de haber tenido que usar con los kilos que le sobraban justo después del parto, seguro la habría hecho sentir insegura y cohibida en el escenario.

Sin siquiera estar consciente de que sus acciones serían bien recibidas por esa misma causa, al pasar Tom y plantarle una leve nalgada a Georgie en un glúteo favoreció a la imagen que tenía la bajista de sí misma y que le hizo resignarse a un feo vestuario, pero al menos a un buen cuerpo, tan bueno como para que Tom, quien tenía debilidad por su propio gemelo, le dedicara atención. Y doble fue esa subida de ánimo cuando Gustav hizo lo mismo con el glúteo contrario, dejando así a Georgie con un tinte sonrosado sobre las mejillas.

Por desgracia, en el episodio de esa semana las interacciones entre Gustav y Georgie se vieron reducidas al mínimo, incluso aunque Eric los atrapó besándose detrás de una de las cajas del equipo igual que dos colegiales a escondidas de sus padres, y en su lugar aquellas otras entre Georgie y Tom ocuparon un cierto tinte de especial porque juntos compartían escenario y era quienes más compenetrados estaban con hacer de los shows un espectáculo digno del dinero que las fans estaban pagando.

Más tarde cuando Gustav vio el adelanto del episodio su labio colgó en un puchero, y Georgie dedicó tiempo extra para devolverle el buen humor.

—¿Es porque salgo con Tom en todas esas escenas?

—No —murmuró Gustav—, es porque no sales en ninguna conmigo.

—Pero no fue intencional, Gus, sabes que fue porque… —Y con sencillez Georgie enumeró las causas de ello, que eran las mismas que Gustav comprendía como de fuerza mayor, aunque no por ello le lavaban ese regusto amargo que sentía en la boca por culpa de los celos.

A ratos detestaba a Tom porque su cercanía con Georgie podía llegar a ser malinterpretada como coqueteo de su parte, y el que la bajista le correspondiera de la misma manera irritaba a Gustav, no por ellos dos, sino por lo que pensaban terceros, quienes lo reducían a él a un mero adorno del fondo mientras su esposa y uno de sus mejores amigos actuaban como esa clase de novios que tiene toda la vida juntos y se conocen de pies a cabeza, no que por ello se amaran ni una pizca menos que en un inicio.

Al menos Bill estaba de su parte, aunque enfrascado en otros asuntos relacionados al video de Feel it all, que había sido grabado semanas atrás y por fin estaba en los procesos de edición final, por lo que apenas le quedaba tiempo para pensar en nada más que eso. En cambio Gustav sí, que ocupado con la sierra y el taladro mientras reparaba las cajas del equipo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para rumiar su mal humor y desolarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Y a punto estuvo de hacer más grande aquello de lo que era cuando Georgie, tras haber dormido a Klaus, lo invitó a salir con ella al balcón del departamento y a aspirar el frío aire de Berlín.

—Hablé con Eric, ¿ok? Y me ha prometido capturar más momentos nuestros para los episodios. Seguro que ahora se piensa que somos igual de narcisistas que Bill y Tom, y que también queremos nuestra mitad justa de tiempo al aire, pero-…

Sorprendiéndola con un beso que la hizo callar, Georgie perdió el aliento y le costó recuperarlo incluso después de que Gustav se separó de ella.

—No importa. Que piensen lo que quieran. Eres mía.

—¿Incluso con todos esos rumores de Torg circulando por internet?

—¿De _qué_? —Inquirió Gustav entrecerrando los ojos.

Fue el turno de Georgie en besarlo. —No es importante, olvídalo.

—Vale.

Pero por desgracia, eso no iba a ser tan fácil para ninguno de los involucrados.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- EP06-13: Vida de tour y altibajos.

**3.- EP06-13: Vida de tour y altibajos.**

 

La cuestión con los tours es que es difícil seguirles la cronología y el orden, porque del punto A al Z hay una infinidad de letras más que se desdibujan y confunden, y que aunadas al cansancio y a los desvelos, a los miles de kilómetros recorridos y a la docena de ciudades en las que están sólo de pasada, se convierten en historias geniales, pero inconexas.

Y no es otro más que Eric Bergamini quien más puede dar fe de ello cuando temprano en las mañanas se dedica a editar los videos del día anterior y crear con los fragmentos el episodio semanal que se subirá a la página oficial de la banda. Para nada un trabajo aburrido ni tedioso, aunque sí minucioso, y de mucha rigurosidad si es que quiere presentar resultados decentes y que pasen por la aprobación de los cuatro miembros de Tokio Hotel.

De ahí que Eric tenga que poner especial cuidado es no sólo observar sus propios videos con el ojo crítico de un profesional en edición, sino también con ese otro par de ojos adquirido en su convivencia con la banda y que le permiten discernir si una mirada, un roce, o una caricia desencadenará o no de qué hablar entre las fans. Su lema al respecto es “provocación, pero no incitación”, y dentro de esos límites bien establecidos es que seguido tiene que hacer acopio de resignación para eliminar escenas que habrían de ser perfectas para el episodio semanal de no ser porque en ellas aparecen Bill y Tom un tanto más cercanos de lo que las fans tienen permitido observar; o esas otras en donde porque pequeño que sea, la presencia de Klaus pone un freno absoluto impuesto por Georgie, quien cuida el anonimato de su bebé igual que una leona protegería a sus crías de otro depredador.

Eric no tiene problemas con ello. Después de todo, él es un empleado y ellos sus patrones que le pagan semana con semana un jugoso salario, aunque seguido se encuentra a sí mismo fantaseando con un especial semanal donde ellos tres, Gustav, Georgie y Klaus sean los personajes principales indiscutibles, si acaso sólo porque la curiosidad de las reacciones que esa escena en particular despertaría en el público le resulta de lo más intrigante como para dejarla pasar así sin más.

Pero por supuesto, las fantasías quedan sólo en eso, y después Eric no pierde tiempo y vuelve a su trabajo.

 

Aunque Eric hace lo que puede por incluir más momentos entre Gustav y Georgie en pantalla, al baterista casi se le va el alma a los pies cuando en uno de los M&G graba el instante exacto en el que una fan pregunta qué es para ellos el Torg, y Bill no tiene hesitaciones es declarar que es meramente un asunto sexual. Las risas por supuesto, no se hicieron esperar, seguidas de un par de miradas entre los involucrados y un par de bromas más antes de que la escena se corte. Son apenas treinta segundos en pantalla, incluso menos, pero a Gustav le cuesta no rebobinarlos una y otra vez con delirante morbo y de madrugada para observarlos a ellos dos flirtear para divertimento de las fans, a Bill con una sonrisa fingida que oculta lo que aquello puede lastimarle, y también a sí mismo, que a ojos de terceros no podría parecer más desinteresado con su expresión seria y jugueteando con el vaso que lleva entre los dedos, pero nada más alejado de la realidad.

De madrugada, dirigiéndose a la próxima ciudad en la que tocarán, a Gustav le cuesta horrores no hacerse el herido por aquello, pues para su peor malestar, Georgie le notificó la inclusión de esa pregunta en el episodio llevando entre las manos la misma taza que aparece en el video, esa que dice ‘Torg’ en letras grandes y dentro de un enorme corazón rosa que le hace desear cogerla y romperla contra el piso.

Claro que la cordura se lo impide, y también el conocimiento de que Georgie se lo resentiría por siempre, pero eso no sirve para aliviar el escozor que lo tiene de madrugada revisando los adelantos que Eric le envió y que se intensifica cuando por casualidad descubre que la promoción de ese episodio la dará Georgie al subir una fotografía de la taza a su cuenta de Instagram para despertar el interés de las fans.

«Como si hiciera falta que pulularan más rumores de Torg…», pensó Gustav con desgana, hundiéndose más y más en el sofá, con los ojos irritados por el desvelo, pero incapaz de apartarse de su portátil y de ese horrible video que le está comiendo el cerebro igual que un parásito con gran apetito por los tejidos blandos.

O eso cree, hasta que Georgie abandona adormilada su litera doble y se planta a su lado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Gus… Por favor dime que no estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo.

—Entonces permaneceré callado. El silencio será mi mejor defensa.

—Vamos —pide ella con un tono de voz enronquecido—. Son casi las cuatro y nos levantamos a las siete. No puedes estar en serio tan obsesionado con una tontería como esa.

Gustav gruñó, pero no denegó nada.

—Vale, hablaré con Eric y haré que lo quite del video, ¿contento?

—No. Parecerá que estoy celoso y no puedo controlarlo.

—¿Y no es el caso? —Ironizó Georgie.

De nueva cuenta, Gustav calló y otorgó.

—Ok… Igual mañana hablaré con Eric-…

—¡Pero!

—… y haré que incluya más escenas entre tú y yo —finalizó Georgie en conciliación—. Puedes incluso, no sé, darme una nalgada o-…

—¿Besarte?

—No te pases. Queremos darles material de qué pensar, no infartar a ninguna fan con una revelación de tal calibre.

—Nosotros no hacemos una pareja tan interesante como lo haces con Tom…

—Ya, pero no es con Tom con quien me casé ni con quien tuve un hijo y me retiro a su lado cada noche a la cama, así que basta de seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo y regresa a la cama conmigo, ¿sí? Me cuesta dormir sin tus ronquidos en mi oído.

Dejándose halar fuera del sillón, Gustav no perdió oportunidad de una réplica. —Eres tú la que ronca más fuerte de los dos, ¿sabías?

—Sí —aceptó Georgie—, y espero no lo uses en mi contra.

Gustav no lo hizo, pero en cambio, en otro M&G hizo suya una de las preguntas acerca del momento más feliz que había tenido en la vida, y aunque sintió la garganta cerrársele de los nervios, no dudó en hablar con la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

— _To be romantic_ —respondió en un inglés perfecto—, _my wedding_.

 

Tom no es idiota, sabe que su amistad con Georgie a veces le aprieta las tuercas a Gustav, pero no puede (ni quiere) evitarlo, y eso le lleva a sentarse a su lado, jugar con ella, tocarle el cabello, rozarle un brazo, pincharle el costado, sorprenderla con una caricia impropia, e incluso hasta comportarse como una especie de novio que por casualidad también es un mejor amigo.

Y no es como si Georgie se lo impidiera, a ella también le gustan ese tipo de atenciones y se las paga de igual manera, apretando sus brazos como ritual antes de cada concierto, pasándole los dedos por la barbaja, haciéndole bromas pesadas, sentándose en su regazo, brincando en su espalda para un paseo improvisado, y hasta mordiéndole en el cuello si sus peleas se tornan un poquitín más físicas.

Ella tampoco es inconsciente de lo mucho que sus acciones pueden llegar a molestar a Gustav, pero las sigue llevando a cabo, y es eso lo que despierta la curiosidad de Tom.

—Así que… ¿Por qué? —La confronta durante un muy valioso y a la vez muy corto receso en el que pueden disfrutar de un cigarrillo compartido y nada más antes de que sea hora de pasar al camerino a vestirse para el show que darán en una hora.

—Porque si cediera a sus celos, yo sería una especie de víctima… de mujer sobajada —respondió Georgie con naturalidad, y unos ojos que centelleaban igual que esmeraldas, no por el color, sino por su frialdad y falta de vida—. Vale, Gustav es celoso y es parte de su naturaleza, pero tendrá que aprender a lidiarlo y a controlarlo. Si en cambio me diera a la tarea de buscar motivos para no hacerlo enfadar… entonces adoptaría _su_ problema como _mi_ problema, siendo _yo_ la que hace mal si es _él_ quien siente celos, y no es el caso, ¿a que no?

—No, pero… —Tom arrastró la punta del zapato contra el piso de cemento—. ¿Es lo correcto provocarlo? Un perro no muerde a menos que se sienta amenazado y Gustav-…

—Es humano y tiene autocontrol. No es lugar para analogías que no vienen el caso, porque ni él es un perro ni yo su hueso favorito a proteger.

—Pero… —Tom se atrevió a llegar al meollo del asunto—. ¿No es un poco cruel?

—Es muy cruel, pero se llama amor rudo… —Georgie extendió el brazo y le quitó el cigarrillo para darle dos caladas antes de explicarse—. Hay gente que puede amar sin confrontaciones, pero no soy de esa clase. Y Gustav tampoco ya que estamos en eso. No es que lo haga sentir celos justificados, jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza semejante tontería, pero tratándose de ti…

—Somos amigos desde siempre. Casi hermanos.

—Exacto. Y lo que yo necesito es que Gustav aprenda a confiar en mí tanto como desconfía de los demás acerca de sus intenciones conmigo.

Tom rió entre dientes. —Gustav confía en ti.

—No siempre se siente así… —Murmuró Georgie—. Sus celos son la prueba de que desconfía hasta de su sombra, hasta de ti… Que eres casi tan hermano suyo como mío.

—Ya, pero en temas de, uhm, incesto —susurró Tom la última palabra y sus ojos se desviaron a las periferias de su visión para asegurarles privacidad— no soy precisamente de fiar, ¿no lo crees?

—Touché, Kaulitz.

Compartiendo un poco más los restos de su cigarrillo yendo de aquí para allá, Tom repasó las palabras de Georgie y las encontró retorcidas, un tanto retadoras para su gusto, porque para empezar él jamás haría pasar a Bill por esa clase de pruebas, pero claro estaba… Los celos de Bill no seguían la misma órbita que los de Gustav y equipararlos no era una opción viable que diera los mismos resultados.

A fin de cuentas, había más de una clase de celos, y según su experiencia, problemas disímiles requerían soluciones que les fueran acorde.

De ello, Georgie ya le estaba dando lecciones.

 

A Bill le pareció la monda hacerse llamar Queen B y reinar con Queen T a su lado dentro del autobús como si se tratara de su reino particular, más cuando dictaba sus órdenes en tono altivo y con su corona plantada firmemente en su cabeza, pero por supuesto, su broma no fue tan bien recibida por Prince G y la Bitchy Sister G, quienes por su cuenta declararon una rebelión si es que no dejaba de joder con tanto título nobiliario y sus tan famosas “órdenes expresas de su majestad” que por lo general tenían que ver con cuestiones de limpieza inconclusas tanto en la cocinita del autobús como en el minúsculo baño que tenían a bordo.

Gustav, mejor conocido como la Bitchy Sister G por su carácter malhumorado cuando sus horas de sueño se veían reducidas a menos de seis, despertó esa mañana corto de paciencia y con un bebé llorón en brazos porque al pasar por uno de los dinteles el conductor había dado un brusco viraje para evadir un bache en la carretera y el movimiento había provocado que sin querer Gustav golpeara la cabeza de Klaus contra el marco de una puerta y que éste se soltara chillando de dolor a la indigna hora de las seis de la mañana, cuando el sol era apenas un manchón en el horizonte.

De poco había servido que Georgie saltara de la cama para acudir a su rescate, porque Klaus lloró, y lloró, y continuó llorando por espacio de una hora hasta que el cansancio y el poder de un poco de leche tibia le vencieran y por fin volviera a reinar el silencio dentro del autobús.

Eso hasta que Bill, sin malicia de por medio, se tomara como labor fastidiar a Gustav en la cocinita del autobús cantándole una cancioncilla molesta de cómo Bitchy Sister G era torpe, muy torpe con los críos, incluido el propio… Que hizo a Gustav ladrar de enojo, y su voz alta volvió a despertar a Klaus y les granjeó a ambos la furia de Georgie, que se retiró con el bebé acunado en su pecho a su litera.

—La han cagado —declaró Tom desde la mesa de trabajo, hasta entonces absorto en su laptop, pero al parecer, también pendiente del drama que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Como fuera, Bill se disculpó y prometió mantener a raya sus bromas pesadas, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y era Gustav a quien le tocaba lidiar con un bebé herido y una esposa furibunda que seguro no querría escuchar ni una palabra suya, pero al menos debía de intentarlo…

Mala pata para Bill, quien en preocupado por el silencio que reinaba en su litera decidió echar un vistazo para cerciorarse de que Georgie no había aniquilado a Gustav, y en su lugar se los encontró en una posición por demás comprometedora.

Con Klaus dormido en la cama y rodeado por almohadas, al menos quedaba decir a su favor que se habían tomado la molestia de asegurar su bienestar antes de enfocarse en otras actividades… Y a Bill poco le faltó para que los ojos se le salieran de sus cuencas cuando presenció el obsceno acto del amor en plena acción, con Gustav detrás de Georgie y embistiendo con fuerza, los dos todavía vestidos a excepción de las áreas esenciales para consumar el acto, y eso fue la gota que derramó el jarrón, pues su prisa por hacer de aquella una reconciliación todavía estaba contaminada por el enojo de antes, y más que ‘hacer el amor’, aquello podía considerarse un acto salvaje, no exento del todo en cariño, pero casi, rozando en lo… animalesco.

—¡OHPORDIOX! —Exclamó Bill, a quien poco le faltó para que las piernas le fallaran ahí mismo.

Mientras que Georgie desvió el rostro y se mordió la lengua para no chillar por el susto y despertar así una segunda vez a Klaus, Gustav no tuvo la misma consideración.

—¡Largo de aquí! —Le siseó al menor de los gemelos, que así lo hizo, no sin antes pasar por un _lapsus brutus_ que empeoró su situación de antes.

—Ok, ok, yo me largo, yo no vi nada… Dirty Sister G.

Apodo que hasta cierto modo fue una mejora por ser menos terrible que Bitchy, excepto que si se tomaba en cuenta el contexto…

Bastaba y sobraba decir que como apodo, Gustav lo odió todavía más.

 

A la vuelta de las semanas no es ninguna novedad que todos estén cansados y sufriendo de los estragos de sus excesos, medibles tanto en la cantidad de horas de sueño perdidas, como de comidas ausentes, y aumento de ojeras bajo sus ojos. Y los miembros de la banda no son los únicos que sufren, porque el show lo componen también aquellos que están tras bambalinas y se entregan con el mismo entusiasmo, siempre dispuestos a otorgar un extra de sí para que los conciertos sean un éxito.

De ahí que Georgie no pudo reprocharle a Stefan que éste se mostrara un tanto ausente e irritable porque Martin ha tenido un par de desperfectos trabajando con el equipo de luces, y como jefe de ese departamento es su prioridad ponerlas a marcha antes de la siguiente parada, eso a costa casi de su salud, porque las soluciones temporales son eso, y los últimos tres conciertos se llevaron a cabo con gran cantidad de dificultades y mucha suerte combinada con habilidad para poner en marcha una maquinaria masiva que resiste por un par de horas antes de volverse a averiar…

Y que Martin duerma poco o nada preocupa a Stefan, que a su vez hace lo mejor que puede para cumplir con su trabajo, pero a veces eso no basta o está fuera de su alcance, como cuando Klaus pesca un resfriado de los mil demonios y es poco lo que está en su poder para solucionarlo.

Pero claro, no es como si Georgie fuera a actuar irracional al culparlo de ello, aunque no puede evitar sentirse resentida cuando es la segunda noche que pase en vela atendiendo un bebé con fiebre y quejoso, que para colmo no sólo la pone a ella al borde de un precipicio, sino también a todos los que la acompañan.

Gustav en especial, quien hasta entonces nunca había lidiado con un bebé tan enfermo en todos esos meses, y no sabe cómo actuar.

—Chicos, saben que odio pedírselos pero… —Es Eric, quien requirió de una corrección a una toma específica que tiene entre sus archivos pero que necesitó de edición para servir.

El cambio incluye a Gustav con su máscara de soldar y diciendo “I’m your drummer” en lugar de “I’m your husband”, y el cambio entristeció a Georgie, quien a punto de sentir como el mundo le pesaba sobre los hombros, se encerró con Klaus en el baño a llorar y a recuperar la calma.

De ello se dio cuenta sólo Eric, quien siguió su huida tras el lente de la cámara y optó por desviar la mirada para no incomodarla.

Al final, Klaus sanó, pero no sin antes cargarse consigo a Georgie, quien durante las últimas fechas del tour europeo se vio reducida a despojos de lo que era en un inicio.

—Te agradecería si no fumaras a mi lado —gruñó Georgie en uno de los recintos donde iban a tocar, retirándose de Gustav, que insistía en permanecer a su lado a pesar del evidente desagrado que la bajista estaba demostrando a su cigarrillo encendido—. Es más, te agradecería que no fumaras y ya está. Klaus todavía no está del todo sano, y tu humo no hace sino empeorarlo cuando apenas respira sin dificultad.

Gustav frunció el ceño. —No soy el único que fuma aquí.

—Ya, pero sí eres el único que carga a Klaus y fuma, así que apágalo o no te permitiré que lo vuelvas a tocar mientras esa peste siga rodeándote.

La amenaza tuvo en ambos un efecto negativo, pues Georgie se había plantado en sus trece y Gustav no iba a tolerar que se le restringiera el acceso a su bebé, así no fuera sólo suyo.

—¿Que no me lo vas a permitir? —Repitió él, todavía incrédulo—. No lo dirás en serio, Georgie…

—Muy en serio, Gustav. No fuiste tú quien se pasó las últimas cinco noches escuchándolo respirar con un silbido en el pecho y a duras penas descansar por culpa de la nariz congestionada. Y el que fumes cerca de él o de mí no ayuda a nadie.

Listo para replicar, Gustav se mordió en su lugar la lengua y tiró el cigarrillo a medio consumir directo al piso, aplastándolo con uno de sus zapatos.

—Listo. ¿Contenta de una vez por todas?

Georgie bufó, y dándole la espalda se encaminó al autobús a grandes zancadas, dando comienzo así a su primera gran pelea de recién casados.

 

Aunque en un inicio los gemelos hicieron un pacto de no inmiscuirse donde no se les llamaba, pronto fue evidente que iban al menos a tener que trabajar por separado para ejercer sobre ellos presión y apresurar el proceso de hacer las paces que tanta falta les hacía.

Que Gustav y Georgie pelearan no incluía en lo absoluto gritos, ni tirarse la vajilla por la cabeza, mucho menos golpes, o en realidad nada que contara como físico, pero sí muchos silencios tensos, miradas sucias, quijadas tensas, las aletas de la nariz estrechas, y lo peor… A Klaus confundido al no saber qué ocurría pero presintiendo que no podía ser bueno y lloriqueando por todo y por nada.

De poco les sirvió un intento inicial por sentarse como adultos alrededor de la mesa y discutirlo en voz baja y pausada, porque Georgie todavía sufría los estragos del resfriado, y Gustav estaba en proceso de él mismo caer por esa enfermedad, así que en lugar de charlar, se dedicaron a pasarse la caja de pañuelos desechables y echarse en cara que los hábitos del otro en materia de tabaco eran los causantes de que ambos estuvieran en esa lamentable situación.

Al final no fue nadie más que Eric quien supo ponerle, no un punto final a aquella pelea, sino una pausa momentánea cada vez que les pedía tomas específicas entre los dos, y que incluían juegos de alto contacto, intercambio de bromas entre sí, además de un extraño baile tradicional alemán en el que se tomaron amplias licencias en cuanto a ejecutar los pasos y el orden, pero que a su manera sirvieron para romper la tensión y abrirles una segunda oportunidad a su reconciliación.

—Somos un par de estúpidos viciosos —se lamentó Georgie más tarde, antes de su penúltimo show, recargada contra el autobús del equipo y fumando un cigarrillo a pesar de lo mucho que le hacía escocer las fosas nasales al estornudar.

—Tú lo has dicho —concordó Gustav con ella usando su voz enronquecida, con su propio cigarrillo entre labios y una colección de colillas aniquiladas hasta el filtro a sus pies.

—Pero, Gus… —Georgie bajó el cigarro y aspiró aire limpio—. Eso que dije antes de no permitirte acercarte a Klaus… Estuvo fuera de lugar. No iba en serio. No del todo. Es sólo que… estaba enojada contigo porque sentía que no me estabas ayudando lo suficiente, y luego el resfriado de Klaus no hizo sino empeorar, y-…

—Pero tenías razón —le interrumpió Gustav con calma—. Debí haber sido más considerado con ustedes dos en lugar de seguir fumando como un crío con vicio nuevo.

Al mismo tiempo levantaron sus cigarrillos, y con un suspiro al unísono los dejaron caer al suelo y los pisaron hasta que dejó de haber humo.

—No sé si pueda dejarlo para siempre…

—Ya, yo igual.

—Realmente es un vicio asqueroso.

—El peor de todos.

—Pero peor sería no intentar dejarlo, ¿correcto?

—Correcto.

—Esto no va a ser fácil. Todos fuman aquí.

—Entonces reduzcámoslo al mínimo, como cuando recién empezamos. Una cajetilla a la semana. Sólo uno o dos cigarrillos por día.

—De preferencia antes de los conciertos… Para paliar los nervios antes de salir al escenario.

—Me gusta ese plan.

—Igual a mí.

Y bajo ese acuerdo, sellaron un pacto que habría de traerles pulmones más limpios que antes y menos alergias, sí, pero también amplias oportunidades de caer en la tentación.

 

El ritual de un cigarrillo por show permaneció hasta el último concierto para el cual se presentaron en Europa, en donde los ánimos se caldearon hasta sofocar la sala de conciertos y convertirla en una especie de sauna donde las fans gritaban, la banda se entregaba, y la energía estática en el ambiente soltaba chispas por encima del recinto.

En celebración por haber terminado el tour europeo en una pieza, aunque también quedaba constancia que un tanto abollados, resquebrajados, y a punto de desmoronarse por el cansancio, volvieron a Alemania en avión y se dispusieron a separarse hasta nuevo aviso, que sería a más tardar en un par de días, en la fiesta de cumpleaños que Georgie celebraría en su casa de Magdeburg y a la cual los gemelos prometieron asistir después de tomarse unas cortas y bien merecidas vacaciones en un spa.

Retornar a casa incluyó confirmar con Franziska su hora de llegada, y que ésta preparara la sorpresa que Georgie tenía para Gustav, pues a pesar de ser ese el mes de su cumpleaños, la bajista tenía para éste un obsequio de antemano anunciado, pero con que los preparativos del tour había quedado rezagado a último término para ellos.

En cualquier caso, a Gustav por poco se le escapó un chillido de emoción cuando al abrir la puerta de su casa se topó con un pequeño perro color chocolate que salió a su encuentro moviendo la cola y adornado por el cuello con un listón rojo.

—No puede ser… Pero… —Miró sobre su hombro a Georgie, que a pesar de las ojeras acumuladas y el deseo irrefrenable que la motivaba a subir y tirarse de cara en la cama, alcanzó a reunir fuerzas para sonreír y confirmarle sus sospechas.

—Sí, es tuyo. Puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras y declararte su dueño absoluto, Gus, porque es tuyo.

Dejando caer la maleta que llevaba al hombro, Gustav se arrodilló frente al perro regordete que no perdió tiempo en lanzarse a sus piernas y lamerle los dedos con fruición.

—Hey, justo a tiempo para que llegaran, acabo de meter la lasagna al horno y estará en media hora —dijo Franziska como saludo, saliendo desde la cocina y secándose las manos con un trapo—. ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

—Pregúntamelo después de que tome una ducha y duerma doce horas ininterrumpidas —respondió Georgie, aceptando que Franziska le quitara a Klaus de los brazos y después haciendo crujir su adolorida espalda, pues su bebé ya no lo era tanto, y con diez meses a cuestas ya pesaba sus buenos kilos que le hacían doler los músculos.

—¿Y qué tal tú, Gus? —Preguntó Franziska a éste, pero Gustav ya tenía a su nueva mascota contra el pecho y le acariciaba la barriguita peluda.

—Genial todo, pero todavía más genial que la segunda parte del tour no será sino hasta finales de julio.

Frederick no tardó en unírseles, y tras competir con Franziska por un turno para cargar a Klaus, reveló como buena noticia el que recién había vuelto de la tienda y habría pay de limón para celebrar su regreso.

A sabiendas de que antes de descansar tenían que cumplir con su familia, Gustav y Georgie subieron a cambiarse de ropa, darse una ducha rápida, y bajar a tiempo para que la lasagna saliera del horno todavía humeante de calor y despidiendo un aroma increíble que les hizo agua la boca.

Comer, conversar, y ponerse al tanto en pormenores fueron sus preocupaciones durante la siguiente hora, y así habrían de seguir de no ser porque a Gustav le acometió una serie de bostezos imposibles de reprimir que le grajeó la orden por parte de su hermana de retirarse cuanto antes a dormir.

—Ustedes dos suban y descansen como es debido. Frederick y yo cuidaremos de Klaus y del nuevo cachorro. ¿Ya han pensado en un nombre?

—No me corresponde —se excusó Georgie con una sonrisa—, es la mascota de Gustav, después de todo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción por una buena comida y la larga siesta que les esperaba a él y a Georgie en su dormitorio, Gustav se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Ni idea, pero tengo tiempo de sobra para decidirlo.

Y en efecto, hasta julio eran libres para hacer con su tiempo libre lo que les viniera en gana. Después de todo, era la recompensa que se merecían él y Georgie tras un largo, muy cargado tour por Europa.

Se la habían ganado a pulso.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
